


assassin: budapest

by minimimicupidduo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Build, What Happened in Budapest, crossposted from ffnet, im weirddddd enjoy, updates infrequent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimimicupidduo/pseuds/minimimicupidduo
Summary: my take on what happened in budapest, so pretty much none of it is canon compliant.





	1. assassin

We sneak around in the night  
Carrying guns  
A bow  
Bombs  
Ready to kill  
Ready to end lives  
We're unique  
Hard-core  
Honed to kill, trained from young.  
And there's even a special term for us.  
Can you guess it?  
That's it.  
Assassin.


	2. assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weeeeeew ion like this chapter i'll go back and change it later

It came in on a cold Friday evening  
One from Moscow, Russia,  
One from Manhattan, NY.  
A request-no, an order.  
For a murder.  
A death warrant, if you will.  
One for the red-haired spider,  
One for the purple-suited hawk.


End file.
